하루만
by Noora Felisha
Summary: Satu hari itu, aku bertemu dengannya. Ia tersenyum manis dengan wajah cantik yang sama. Bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa./BTS/NamJin/GS!Seokjin


**하루만**

**~Just One Day~**

**Noora Felisha present**

**Member BTS hanyalah milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan Big Hit**

**Warning : GS! Seokjin.**

**NamJin story**

**Based on Date a Live OVA Season 2**

**All Namjoon's PoV**

**Selamat membaca~**

* * *

7 Juli 2019, pada hari festival Tanabata, aku bertemu dengannya. Ia muncul setelah tiga tahun menghilang.

Ia berdiri di seberang jalan sana. Rambut coklat sepunggungnya tergerai lembut, dengan _dress _putih selutut plus _cardigan_ hitam membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Tersenyum manis dengan wajah cantiknya yang sama. Bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Aku terpaku sesaat pada senyumannya. Kilatan masa lalu saat masih bersamanya terlintas begitu saja di kepalaku. Aku menggeleng kuat, tidak mau terus terjebak dalam bayangan masa lalu.

Lampu penyebrangan untuk pejalan kaki berubah hijau. Tak mau terus terpaku pada sosok yang mungkin saja hanya ilusiku—karena aku sangat merindukannya—kulangkahkan kaki tanpa sedikitpun menatap dirinya. Aku melewatinya begitu saja, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Kupikir, semuanya akan berlalu begitu saja dengan sikap _pura-pura tidak tauku._ Namun…

GREP!

Tangannya menarik tanganku, membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Aku berbalik, berharap bahwa sosok yang menghentikanku bukanlah dirinya.

_Namun, harapanku tidak pernah terkabul._

"Apa ini sebuah kebetulan? Atau sebuah takdir kita dipertemukan disini?"

Ia bertanya, masih dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya.

"Entahlah, hanya kebetulan kurasa." Aku menjawab acuh. Berusaha bersikap tidak peduli agar ia pergi.

Namun, yang ia lakukan malah sebaliknya. Ia menarikku menuju trotoar.

"Mengobrol di tengah jalan itu tidak baik kan? Kita bisa ditabrak kendaraan nanti."

Yang ia katakan ada benarnya juga. Aku diam tanpa sedikitpun menimpali. Kuperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang tampak canggung.

"Lama tidak berjumpa ya, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku tidak begitu baik sejak kau pergi tiba-tiba. Tapi, aku berusaha menjalani hidupku tanpa terikat oleh masa lalu."

Sebuah bentuk sindiran, kurasa. Dapat kulihat raut wajahnya yang berubah sendu dengan senyum tidak enak yang terulas.

"Maafkan aku, Namjoon."

Aku mengangguk. "Semuanya sudah berlalu. Kurasa, aku sudah melupakan segalanya."

Aku tidak tau makna dari ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan setelah mendengar jawabanku. Kurasa, ia kecewa. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Seokjin _noona?"_

"Um?" Ia tampak tidak fokus, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatapku. "Aku tinggal di sekitar sini."

"Oh ya? Sejak kapan?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu."

"Oh, jadi ini alasanmu meninggalkanku tanpa memberikanku sedikitpun kabar?"

"Entahlah, mungkin saja." Ia tampak ragu. "Aku harus pindah kesini karena pekerjaan ayahku. Kau sendiri, kenapa ada disini?"

"Aku kuliah disini," jawabku enteng. "Tepatnya, di Universitas Tokyo."

"Wah, keren. Aku juga ingin kuliah disana!" Seokjin berseru kagum. Sejenak kemudian, wajahnya berubah sedih. "Sayangnya tidak bisa."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Kenapa?"

"Ada suatu alasan yang tidak bisa kukatakan. Alasan yang sangat rahasia."

Aku tidak tau apa maksudnya, yang jelas alasan tersebut pasti bukan karena faktor ekonomi. Aku tau bagaimana keadaan keluarganya sejak dulu. Ayahnya mengambil bagian penting di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, sekaligus orang kepercayaan bosnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau pergi kemana?" Ia bertanya antusias.

"Supermarket, membeli bahan makanan," jawabku. "Kau sendiri mau kemana?" Entah kenapa, aku malah penasaran padanya.

Seokjin menunjuk pada sebuah jalan yang cukup ramai, tempat diadakannya festival Tanabata.

"Aku ingin kesana. Membeli makanan khas Tanabata dan menulis _tanzaku_. Namjoon, apa kau sedang buru-buru?"

Aku spontan menggeleng. Wajah Seokjin langsung berubah senang.

"Kalau begitu, mau temani aku sebentar? Rasanya menyebalkan sekali jika jalan-jalan sendirian."

"E-eh?" Aku terkejut tentu saja. Setelah sekian lama menghilang tanpa kabar, ia muncul tiba-tiba dan memintaku menemaninya jalan-jalan. Bukankah itu terasa aneh? Apalagi, sikapnya sejak tadi itu seakan memang tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa antara aku dengan dia.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama Taehyung saja?"

Aku ingat dengan Taehyung, adik Seokjin yang setahun lebih muda dariku. Aku berusaha mencari alasan dengan menggunakannya sebagai alibi.

"Taehyung pergi dengan teman-temannya dan meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah. Benar-benar menyebalkan bukan?"

Seokjin merajuk. Bibirnya dimajukan ke depan, dengan pipi yang digembungkan. Ekspresi merajuk yang menggemaskan. Ekspresi yang selalu kusuka darinya.

"Namjoon, apa kau tidak mau menemaniku? Ayolah, satu hari ini saja, aku ingin bersamamu."

Seokjin semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku. Dengan matanya yang dibuat besar dan berbinar, ia mencoba merayuku. Aku berusaha untuk menghindari tatapannya dan mencoba menjauh darinya. Namun, rasanya sulit.

"Hentikan, Seokjin _noona._ Orang-orang memperhatikan kita!"

Aku membentaknya tanpa sadar. Seokjin langsung terdiam. Ia menunduk dengan wajah sedih dan menarik kembali tubuhnya menjauhiku.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau. Aku akan pergi sendiri. Sampai jumpa, Namjoon."

Seokjin berbalik. Wajahnya masih menunduk dan langkahnya tampak lesu. Aku menghela napas pasrah. Aku benar-benar tidak tega jika melihat seorang gadis bersedih.

Aku menghentikan langkah Seokjin dengan menarik tangannya. Ia berbalik dan menatapku bingung.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi bersamamu."

"_Lagipula, jadwalku kosong hari ini,"_ lanjutku dalam hati.

Senyum Seokjin merekah. Wajahnya kembali ceria.

"Yeay! Terima kasih, Namjoon!" Ia hampir memelukku saking senangnya.

* * *

Kim Seokjin, nama lengkapnya. Usianya dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Putri pertama di keluarganya. Ia memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang menyebalkan bernama Kim Taehyung.

Kim Seokjin adalah pacarku, tiga tahun sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan hubungan kami secara sepihak, lalu menghilang dari kehidupanku begitu saja.

Hari ini, ia kembali muncul dalam hidupku secara tiba-tiba, memintaku untuk menemaninya ke festival Tanabata, dan terus bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kami.

Aku sedikit ragu. Mungkinkah ia telah melupakan segalanya saat bersamaku?

"Namjoon-_ah,_ kau mau beli apa?"

Suara Seokjin membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatap dirinya yang baru kembali dari kedai es serut. Tangannya penuh dengan makanan khas festival Tanabata.

Ah, dia masih belum berubah. Masih Seokjin _noona_ yang sama yang sangat mencintai makanan.

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku masih kenyang. Seokjin _noona_ saja yang makan."

Seokjin menatap makanan di tangannya. "Kalau begitu, kau boleh ambil salah satu dari punyaku."

"Tidak perlu. Kau akan kelaparan jika membagi makananmu denganku."

Seokjin tertawa. "Kurasa kau benar."

Aku terdiam menatapnya yang sedang memakan es serut dengan lahap. Entah kenapa, rasa rindu itu tiba-tiba kembali. Aku merindukan segala tentang dirinya. Tawanya, senyumnya, dan wajah bahagianya saat menikmati makanan yang ia suka.

_Aku benar-benar merindukan Seokjin._

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Taehyung? Dia pasti sudah besar sekarang."

Aku tidak pernah melihat Taehyung lagi sejak Seokjin memutuskanku dan menghilang. Yang terakhir kali aku ingat, Taehyung masihlah seorang bocah kelas 3 SMP yang ingusan, dengan kacamata bulat yang membuatnya tampak culun seperti anak pintar, menutupi kebenaran bahwa ia sebenarnya sangat nakal.

"Um! Taehyung sudah tumbuh tinggi. Mungkin sama sepertimu. Dan dia juga jadi sangat tampan. Banyak sekali gadis di sekolahnya yang naksir padanya," Seokjin menjawab semangat sambil mengunyah kue bambunya.

Aku percaya dengan apa yang Seokjin katakan. Saat masih SMP saja—walau aku tidak ikhlas mengakuinya—Taehyung sudah tampan. Keluarga Seokjin memang sudah ditakdirkan lahir dengan wajah tampan dan cantik.

"Setelah ini, kau mau pergi kemana?" Aku kembali bertanya. Aku baru sadar kalau makanan di tangan Seokjin sudah lenyap.

"Ada satu tempat yang ingin kukunjungi sebelum menulis di Tanzaku. Kau akan tau nanti."

Seokjin tersenyum misterius. Ia semakin membuatku tidak mengerti.

* * *

Seokjin mebawaku ke sebuah gedung yang didominasi jendela kaca. Sebuah planetarium.

"Mereka akan menayangkan kisah Orihime dan Hikoboshi disini. Walaupun sudah pernah mendengar ceritanya dari ibuku, aku belum pernah menontnnya secara langsung," ujar Seokjin. Ia tampak sangat bersemangat.

Tangannya kembali menarikku memasuki planetarium. Kami mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman di barisan tengah. Lampu-lampu di ruangan teater tersebut mulai mati satu-persatu. Layar besar di hadapan mulai memunculkan proyeksi, memutarkan film tentang dongeng Orihime dan Hikoboshi.

"_Orihime adalah putri Dewa Langit yang sangat cantik dan pandai menenun. Namun, sejak ia jatuh cinta pada Hikoboshi, Orihime hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersenang-senang saja dan melupakan pekerjaannya. Dewa Langit pun marah dan memisahkan mereka dengan Amanogawa. Mereka hanya diizinkan untuk bertemu setahun sekali."_

Aku memperhatikan film tersebut tanpa minat. Aku sudah sering mendengar cerita ini sejak tinggal di Jepang. Salah satu dongeng rakyat Negeri Sakura, dongeng tentang kisah cinta yang tragis.

Bosan hanya menatapi layar, aku diam-diam memperhatikan Seokjin yang tampak serius menonton film. Tanpa sadar, ia menggenggam tanganku, membuatku terkejut.

"Hei, Namjoon_-ah…"_

"Ada apa, Seokjin _noona?"_

"Jika terjadi hujan setiap kali festival Tanabata diadakan, Orihime dan Hikoboshi tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu bukan? Kalau begitu, apakah mereka akan tetap mengingat satu sama lain meski mereka tidak pernah bertemu?"

Pertanyaan yang Seokjin lontarkan membuatku terdiam sesaat. Hujan memang menjadi penghalang besar bagi Orihime dan Hikoboshi untuk bertemu. Karena jika hujan turun, tidak akan ada bintang di langit yang membentuk rasi bintang Amanogawa yang akan mempertemukan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Seokjin menatapku dengan raut serius. "Kau tau, Namjoon-_ah?_ Terkadang, waktu bergerak lebih lambat dari apapun. Kesedihan yang mereka rasakan akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Waktu terkadang juga sangat kejam. Walaupun mereka sudah berjanji untuk saling mencintai, perasaan mereka akan memudar termakan oleh waktu. Kalau sudah seperti itu, apakah hubungan mereka akan terus bertahan?"

Aku tidak tau apa alasan Seokjin bertanya seperti itu padaku. Namun, aku yakin ia punya maksud tertentu. Entah ia sedang menguji atau hanya sekedar ingin tau.

Ada satu bagian dari dongeng Orihime dan Hikoboshi yang tidak diceritakan dalam film itu. Bagian yang aku ingat, bagian yang mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Aku yakin mereka tidak akan saling melupakan. Karena mereka sebenarnya telah bertemu secara diam-diam."

Seokjin menatapku tak mengerti. Aku berusaha menjelaskan lebih sederhana.

"Hikoboshi adalah rasi bintang sapi atau nama lainnya adalah _Aquila. _Itu adalah bintang _alpha_ dari rasi bintang rajawali. Sejak menjadi rajawali, Hikoboshi terbang melintasi sungai Amanogawa dan bertemu dengan Orihime secara diam-diam. Karena itu, perasaan mereka tetap bertahan seberapa keraspun Dewa Langit mencoba memisahkan mereka. Lagipula, keduanya kan saling mencintai. Tak ada alasan kuat bagi mereka untuk saling melupakan."

Seokjin mengangguk setelah sepenuhnya paham dengan penjelasanku.

"Kalau begitu, jika aku menjadi Orihime dan kau adalah Hikoboshi, apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Hikoboshi lakukan?"

"E-eh?"

"Apa kau tidak akan melupakanku?"

Seokjin tidak sedang bercanda sekarang. Tatapannya benar-benar serius.

Aku tidak tau apa yang ia inginkan dariku. Seokjin itu selalu misterius. Apapun yang ia lakukan tak pernah bisa kutebak.

"Tergantung. Jika kau tidak mengkhianatiku, aku akan berusaha menjaga hatiku. Aku akan mencintaimu selalu dan tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

Aku tidak pernah bisa benar-benar mengerti seorang Kim Seokjin. Bagaikan sebuah lukisan, dia itu abstrak sekali. Benar-benar mirip dengan adiknya yang keturunan alien.

Seokjin tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menatap jauh ke langit-langit.

"Begitu ya. Semoga saja kau bisa menepati kata-katamu."

Seokjin selalu berhasil membuat seorang jenius sepertiku menjadi idiot dalam waktu sekejap.

* * *

"Namjoon-_ah,_ apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Selesai menonton di Planetarium, aku dan Seokjin memutuskan untuk kembali ke jalan tempat diadakannya festival Tanabata. Seokjin memilih jalan yang berbeda dengan jalan saat pergi tadi. Karena ia ingin langsung tiba di daerah pertokoan, tempat dibagikannya _tanzaku_.

"Soal apa?"

Kembali ke topik, aku bertanya untuk mengonfirmasi pertanyaan yang tadi Seokjin berikan padaku.

"Aku memutuskanmu begitu saja dan menghilang tanpa memberi kabar sedikitpun padamu."

Ah, dia membahas hal itu.

"Dulu, aku sangat marah. Kau mencampakkanku begitu saja, setelah semua yang kita lewati. Tapi sekarang, perasaanku sudah biasa saja."

Aku menjawab dengan nada super datar. Bersikap acuh seolah aku tidak peduli.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Aku mendecih pelan. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan pertanyaan seperti ini. Kenapa Seokjin senang sekali mempermainkan perasaanku?

"Aku ingin, tapi…" aku terdiam sesaat. "…aku tidak bisa." Dan kulanjutkan dengan gumaman pelan.

Seokjin tersenyum. "Tak apa. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Kau boleh membenciku atas semua yang telah kulakukan padamu. Aku pantas menerima itu."

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat. Ia menghentikan langkahku dan berdiri di hadapanku, memaksaku untuk menatap matanya langsung.

"Tapi, aku punya satu permintaan."

"Apa itu?"

Seokjin menunduk. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas di kulit wajahnya yang putih—aku baru sadar wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya—dan tatapan matanya yang meredup, tampak sendu.

"Tolong jangan lupakan aku. Karena bagiku, dilupakan oleh sosok yang pernah mengisi hari-hariku akan sangat menyakitkan."

Seokjin mengatakannya seakan kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padanya?

"Seokjin _noona…_ kau sebenarnya kenapa?"

Seokjin tersenyum. Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Nanti juga kau akan tau."

Seokjin berbalik. Kembali melanjutkan langkah dengan riang. Meninggalkanku yang kebingungan sendirian. Ia kembali berhenti di depan sebuah studio foto _pre-wedding_. Menatap antusian pada sebuah poster yang ditempel di jendela.

"Namjoon-_ah,_ coba lihat ini!"

Mau tidak mau, aku menghampirinya.

"Sejak dulu, aku selalu ingin mencoba ini. Kau mau kan menemaniku mencobanya?"

Aku terkejut entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Seokjin ingin mencoba foto _pre-wedding_ dan dia ingin mencobanya bersamaku? Hei, yang benar saja? Usiaku bahkan belum menginjak dua puluh tahun. Kami bahkan sudah bukan sepasang kekasih lagi.

"Seokjin _noona, _aku ini masih seorang mahasiswa tau," aku menolak dengan halus.

"Lalu kenapa? Zaman sekarang, banyak kok mahasiswa yang sudah menikah."

"Tapi, aku ini baru semester 2. Baru setengah bulan lebih aku lulus SMA. Petugas studionya juga pasti tidak akan mengizinkan."

"Mereka pasti mengizinkan. Biar aku yang bicara dengan mereka."

Seokjin tampak sangat optimis. Dengan penuh semangat, ia kembali menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam studio. Ia mulai berbicara dengan sang resepsionis. Bernegosiasi dengan membisikkan sesuatu padanya yang tidak kuketahui sedikitpun. Ajaibnya, petugas itu mengizinkan kami mencoba foto _pre-wedding_ dengan harga murah.

Aku segera menghampiri Seokjin saat petugas itu mulai sibuk mempersiapkan studio. "Seokjin _noona,_ apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Seokjin terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu berbisik di telingaku. "Tenang saja, aku tidak bilang macam-macam kok. Aku hanya bilang _dokter sudah memvonis hidupku tidak akan lama lagi karena penyakit yang kuderita. Aku mungkin tidak akan bertahan hingga aku menikah dengannya. Dan pacarku ini merasa sangat sedih. Sebagai gantinya, ia ingin berfoto denganku dengan pakaian pengantin."_

Aku _speechless._ Seokjin baru saja melakukan kebohongan publik. Benar-benar gadis yang licik.

"Kenapa kau sampai sebegitu inginnya mencoba foto _pre-wedding_ denganku?"

Lagi-lagi, Seokjin tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku ingin memiliki kenangan yang berarti sangat bersamamu."

* * *

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di sebuah cermin besar. Setelan _tuxedo_ serba putih dengan sebuah bunga mawar putih di saku bagian kiri membalut tubuhku. Rambut hitamku disisir sedemikian rupa agar terlihat rapi. Sedikit tambahan polesan di wajah membuatku tampak lebih _fresh._ Perias tadi hebat sekali. Ia dengan mudahnya membuatku jauh lebih tampan dalam waktu sekejap.

Aku terdiam sejenak, merenungi apa yang sedang kulakukan saat ini. Entah kenapa, aku jadi malu sendiri. Untuk apa pula aku menuruti saja semua kemauan Seokjin? Jika mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku tiga tahun yang lalu, saat ia menghancurkanku. Harusnya, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menerimanya ataupun bertemu dengannya.

Namun, kenapa sekarang aku bersikap biasa saja? Kenapa aku merasa nyaman setiap kali berada di dekat Seokjin? Padahal, aku sudah tidak yakin dengan perasaanku padanya sekarang ini.

Jika terus seperti ini, perasaan yang susah payah kukubur dalam-dalam dan kucoba untuk melupakan akan kembali. Namun, bohong jika aku sudah tidak mengharapkan Seokjin.

"Namjoon_-san,_ mempelai wanitanya sudah siap!"

Fotografer wanita itu muncul tiba-tiba sambil membanting pintu dengan keras saking antusiasnya. Ia hampir membuat jantungku lari dari tempatnya.

Aku mengikutinya menuju aula pernikahan. Saat fotografer itu membuka pintu, aku kembali terpaku.

Seokjin berdiri disana, dengan gaun pengantin yang indah membalut tubuhnya, rambut coklat yang disanggul rapi, perhiasan kecil yang menghiasi dirinya, dan polesan tipis di wajahnya. Cahaya matahari dari jendela yang dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri menyinari dirinya, seakan ada sayap di belakang tubuhnya. Ia tampak seperti malaikat.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Namjoon-_ah,_ kau membuatku malu," ujar Seokjin sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buket bunga yang digenggamnya.

Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku ikutan salah tingkah. Fotografer di sebelahku diam-diam tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengambil fotonya sekarang, kalian bersiaplah!" ujar sang fotografer.

Aku dan Seokjin berdiri berdampingan. Karena terlalu gugup, aku bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"Namjoon-_san,_ senyum dong!"

Aku melakukan apa yang fotografer itu minta. Seokjin sendiri memeluk lengan kiriku sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Siap? 1…2…3!"

CEKREK!

_Blitz_ dari kamera menyilaukan mataku. Satu foto berhasil didapat. Foto _pernikahan_ kami.

* * *

Seokjin sama sekali tak berhenti tersenyum sejak kami pergi meninggalkan studio foto itu. Berkali-kali ia melihat foto pernikahan yang hanya dicetak satu untuknya, dan tersenyum setelah melihatnya.

Diam-diam, aku ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Aku menghentikan langkah ketika tiba di area pertokoan. Ada banyak sekali _tanzaku _yang berisi harapan orang-orang yang digantung di pohon bambu. Tempat ini adalah tujuan terakhir _tur _dadakan kami.

"Ayo kita menulis _tanzaku_ di sebelah sana," ajakku sambil menunjuk sebuah meja yang sepi. Seokjin mengangguk dan mengekoriku di belakang.

Aku mengambil kertas _tanzaku_ berwarna ungu, sedangkan Seokjin mengambil kertas berwarna _pink_—warna kesukaannya. Mengambil spidol, ia langsung menulis harapannya dengan cepat tanpa sungkan. Tidak sepertiku yang harus diam sejenak untuk memikirkan harapan apa yang ingin kutulis.

Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak berniat menulis _tanzaku._ Tujuanku pergi keluar hanya untuk membeli bahan makanan yang disuruh ibu. Hingga aku bertemu dengan Seokjin dan mengubah semua rencanaku.

Terlalu malas untuk berpikir, akhirnya aku menuliskan sebuah harapan yang umum dimiliki oleh semua orang.

_Aku ingin hidup bahagia selamanya bersama dengan keluargaku dan orang-orang yang kucintai._

"Harapan yang indah."

Seokjin diam-diam mengintip tulisanku. Aku menatapnya jengkel.

"Aku ingin lihat harapanmu juga."

Seokjin menyembunyikan kertasnya. "Tidak boleh. Ini rahasia."

Aku merengut. "Kau curang."

Seokjin hanya tertawa. Setelah itu, aku pergi menuju pohon bambu dengan _tanzaku _yang masih sedikit, mencari _space_ yang tepat untuk menggantungkan _tanzaku_ milikku. Setelah mendapatkannya, aku segera menggantungnya.

"Seokjin _noona, _mana punyamu? Sini, kugantungkan."

Seokjin menggeleng. "Aku ingin menggantungkan _tanzaku_ milikku di dahan yang paling tinggi. Dengan begitu harapanku pasti terkabul kan?"

Aku menatap dahan tertinggi yang letaknya tepat bersebrangan dengan atap gedung apartemen.

"Memang benar sih, tapi bukankah menggantungkannya disana terlalu berbahaya?"

"Benar juga sih," gumam Seokjin.

Aku merasa Seokjin semakin aneh. Wajahnya kembali berubah sendu, padahal sebelumnya ia masih tampak riang.

"Seokjin _noona, _ada apa?"

"Namjoonie…" Seokjin menggumamkan panggilan kecilku yang dulu selalu ia gunakan untuk memanggilku.

"Terima kasih karena tetap menerimaku setelah menyakitimu. Terima kasih karena telah berjanji untuk tidak melupakanku…"

Seokjin tersenyum lemah. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Maafkan aku…"

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba Seokjin jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat, aku menahan tubuhnya agar tidak mencium lantai. Aku semakin panik begitu melihat cairan kental berwarna merah itu mengalir dari hidung Seokjin.

"Seokjin _noona_, kau kenapa?! Seokjin _noona_, sadarlah!"

Seokjin sama sekali tidak merespon. Matanya tetap terpejam dan tubuhnya semakin melemah. Segera aku menggendongnya dan membawanya menuju rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Seokjin langsung ditangani dokter di ruang ICU. Dokter memintaku menghubungi keluarga Seokjin menggunakan ponsel milik Seokjin. Aku mencari kontak yang mungkin kukenal dan menemukan nama Taehyung disana.

Aku duduk di ruang tunggu, menunggu dokter selesai menangani Seokjin. Perasaanku benar-benar kalut. Apa yang sebenarnya Seokjin sembunyikan dariku selama ini?

"Namjoon _hyung!"_

Dapat kudengar derap langkah kaki seseorang beserta suara berat yang memanggil namaku. Seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai coklat, lengkap dengan kacamata dan seragam SMA yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, menghampiriku dengan terengah. Aku berusaha mengenalinya karena wajahnya tidak asing.

"Dimana kakakku?"

Itu Taehyung.

* * *

Seminggu semenjak kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Seokjin. Saat Taehyung sampai di rumah sakit, ia langsung memohon memintaku untuk pulang. Ia melarangku menunggu Seokjin hingga sadar. Ia juga memberikan foto _pre-wedding _beserta _tanzaku_ yang dibawa Seokjin waktu itu kepadaku.

Sebenarnya, aku sangat penasaran dengan harapan yang ditulis Seokjin. Namun, aku tidak berani membacanya karena belum mendapatkan izinnya. Tapi, rasa penasaranku sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Karena itulah, aku meraih kertas _pink_ yang disimpan di dalam album foto _pre-wedding,_ membaca sederet kalimat yang membuatku terpaku.

_Aku mencintaimu, selamanya akan terus mencintaimu, Kim Namjoon. Semoga aku bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu._

Aku kehilangan kata-kataku. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Jika memang ia masih mencintaiku, mengapa dulu ia meninggalkanku?

Bersamaan dengan rasa bingungku yang semakin menjadi, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselku. Itu dari Taehyung.

_Namjoon hyung, aku tau kau marah dan mungkin membenci kakakku karena pernah meninggalkanmu dulu. Tapi percayalah, ia menghilang bukan karena kemauannya. Penyakit kanker yang dideritanya memaksanya untuk meninggalkanmu dan juga semua teman-temannya di Korea. Kakakku harus menjalani perawatan di Jepang, karena itu kami sekeluarga pindah. Maaf karena aku baru menjelaskan semuanya sekarang. Aku berusaha untuk menjelaskannya sejak dulu, namun kakakku selalu melarangku. Seokjin noona masih sangat mencintaimu. Ia bahkan tersiksa karena menyakitimu. Karena itu, aku mohon padamu. Tolong maafkan dia._

Aku meremas ponselku, menyesali semua yang telah kulakukan selama ini. Mengapa aku mudah sekali termakan emosi? Mengapa aku tidak mencari tau dulu apa yang sebenarnya menimpa Seokjin? Jika aku tau pun, Seokjin tidak perlu menderita sendirian. Ia tidak perlu merasa kesepian dan memendam semua perasaannya sendirian.

Aku segera bangkit dan berlari keluar rumah. Berlari menuju apartemen yang berseberangan dengan pohon bambu dengan dahan tertinggi. Festival Tanabata memang sudah lewat seminggu, tapi semua _tanzaku_ masih digantungkan. Aku ingin menggantungkan _tanzaku_ milik Seokjin di dahan tertinggi, agar harapannya dapat terkabul.

Aku tidak bisa membenci Seokjin karena aku masih sangat mencintainya. Aku ingin kembali bersamanya, seperti dulu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya dan membiarkan ia sendirian lagi. Aku akan bersamanya, menemaninya berjuang melawan penyakitnya dan menguatkan dirinya. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri.

Aku berlari melewati tangga apartemen menuju atap. Aku berusaha mengapai dahan tertinggi. Walaupun sulit, aku tetap berhasil. Aku mengikat _tanzaku_ milik Seokjin disana, tersenyum lega saat _tanzaku _itu berhasil digantung.

Namun saat itu juga, kakiku tergelincir. Aku terjatuh dari atap apartemen itu. Aku memejamkan mataku. Jika sekarang adalah saat terakhirku, kurasa tak masalah. Setidaknya, aku sudah berbuat sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat Seokjin bahagia.

Namun, aku tidak benar-benar terluka. Seseorang menopang tubuhku saat hampir menyentuh lantai. Dapat kurasakan tangan dan kakiku sakit, tapi tidak separah yang kubayangkan. Seseorang yang menopangku juga ikut meringis. Ia juga pasti kesakitan karena harus menahan beban tubuhku.

"Namjoon _hyung,_ kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa yang menopang tubuhku adalah Taehyung. Segera aku bangkit agar tidak terus menerus menyakiti tangannya.

"Taehyung?!"

"Namjoon _hyung,_ apa yang sedang kau lakukan di atas sana sih?!"

Aku menunjuk kertas _pink_ milik Seokjin yang sedikit terbang ditiup angin.

"Menggantungkan _tanzaku_ milik Seokjin _noona_ di tempat tertinggi. Agar harapannya bisa terkabul. Agar aku bisa menepati janjiku.

Taehyung melongo mendengar jawabanku. Sejenak kemudian, ia menunduk. Air mata mulai jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"Taehyung… kenapa kau—"

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum padaku dengan wajah basah dengan air mata.

"Namjoon _hyung,_ terima kasih. Tapi, kakakku sudah _pergi_."

Detik itu juga, aku merasa kakiku melemah dan tidak bisa menopang beban tubuhku.

"Seokjin _noona _sudah _pergi_ sejak tiga hari yang lalu."

_Harapan Seokjin tidak pernah terkabul. Hanya tinggal aku yang harus menepati janjiku._

_Untuk tidak pernah melupakannya._

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

***Vocabulary***

**Festival Tanabata : Festival Bintang yang diadakan tiap musim panas di Jepang.**

**Tanzaku : kertas warna-warni yang berisi harapan yang ditulis seseorang**

**-san : suffix Jepang yang digunakan untuk orang yang baru dikenal**

* * *

***Author's note***

**Lebay ya? Tolong maafkan. Sedang ingin menulis Namjin.**


End file.
